Episode 009: Afternoon Tea With Your Maid~Mariko
Cast *Mariko *Master Summary Mariko returns to her daily life as an ordinary house maid. In the afternoon, she brings some tea to her "dearest" Master. After some small talk Master attempts to make a payment for bringing her back into the field. Mariko quickly denies this as she determines herself as a simple servant and thus only what was necessary. The fades to black as the storm outside begins to calm down. Character Notes Master Shows a lot interest towards housework. Probably just a ruse to spend more time alone with Mariko. Mariko Reveals her distaste in murder despite her excellent performance of it. Unwavering in serving her Master. Grateful for her Master's approval even with her dark history and the "accident 5 years ago". Trivia The image used for the episode is an edit from a page in a doujinshi for Kancolle. Script ah.. Hello master. I have brought you your afternoon tea since you requested that it be served in your office. Would you prefer for me to stay with you for a while as usual? I realize that you are busy, so it is fine if you would prefer if I make myself scarce. I see. If you are taking a break to enjoy your tea, then I shall stay. How is work going? If you do not mind me asking. Ah..I see. You are always so busy Master. You work very hard. I respect you very much. I always feel so very lucky to spend time with you. Even though I often feel as if I am interrupting your work. I would never want to cause you even the slightest amount of trouble. Ah..I apologize. I did not pour you any tea. Here. I’ll do that now. Ah..if you insist I will pour myself some too. Please be careful. It is hot. *clinking of spoon and teacups* The weather outside is quite bad yet again today. It seems as if storm season has begun. How awful. I simply can not stand days like these. They make me feel rather claustrophobic. I am not very used to being shut indoors. I do not mean that offensively, my Master. Spending time with you is the highlight of any day. I simply wish that I could bring you tea out in the sunlight garden instead of here. Ah..perhaps I am too honest and too vocal. I apologize. Sometimes I forget where I am. I think I am simply too comfortable around you. *more clinking as Mariko stirs her tea* My plans for the rest of the day? Oh..the usual tasks.. I will help prepare dinner with the other maids, finish up your laundry for tomorrow, and then I shall polish the everyday silverware. There is no need to show such keen interest because it is nothing that will excite nor concern you. Your work is far more interesting. I do enjoy listening to you taking about it. *giggles* You humble me, my Master. I am quite sure you are wrong. If you were so interested in the details of housework, perhaps that should be your job instead of mine. Though I do like to tease. Uh..it is so nice to spend time with you. You have been so busy lately. I hope it is not out of line to admit how much I enjoy you presence. Though you must drink your tea properly. I do not want to steal all of your time. I would not be able to live with myself knowing that I am dragging you away from your work for so long. What are your plans for the rest of the day? I hope you do not mind me asking. Ah..that is very interesting. Of course, simply continuing working is not very interesting but your excitement about it is indeed is. Why is that? If I may ask. Oh.. I understand completely now. You have been quite stress lately. It did indeed concern me. I hope that you are able to work more consistently now that your problem has been removed. It was no issue, really. Yes.. I supposed that I have not done that sort of thing in quite a while. It went as smoothly as I could have expected. I do believe the problem is certainly out of the way. We should be safe now. *giggle* I am simply humbled that you trusted such a task upon me. I was sure that you would of asked somebody more…active. I am just.. I am just a maid now. Things have changed in the last 5 years.. and for the better. I am very content in being here with you Master. What.. Oh.. No.. Please don’t even suggest such a thing. Of course not. I am your maid. I do not require any payment for what I did last night. Your praise is more than enough. I do not even have anything that I would wish to spend money on. Most important thing to me will always be your feelings, emotions, and physical well-being. Master, I am insult that you would deem me any less. No, do not apologize. You have absolutely no reason to. You should never feel the need to apologize to me. I told you that before. You are to thoughtful master. You are simply too nice of a person, It upsets me that you would even become tangled in this line of work, but perhaps it is improper of me to suggest that. I simply believe that this job does not suite you. I feel as if that was very unfair of me to state. I do not mean to insult your character…rather, it was a compliment. Oh.. Oh no.. Of course not. And I am answering sincerely here. I enjoy working for you. I am glad that I am no longer working in my original field. I am aware that I had potential. I am certain that this is simply the best line of work for me. You chose me knowing full well how I was raised.. and for that I am still flattered. I was certain that I would be someone like you who.. Well.. Never mind.. Who I was a long time ago does not matter.. I know that you asked..and I apologize, my Master. It is simply not something that I think you need to hear. I would not like to put you off the remainder of your tea. It is not the kind of listening material that I think you would enjoy. Oh.. It appears as if you have in fact have finished your tea. Was the tea to standard? *hah..* Excellent. I will leave here shortly then. I do not want to disturb you any longer. Oh.. Well if you insist.. It will be a pleasure to sit with you for a while longer. I do enjoy your company. I would just like to clarify, my master, that if you ever require assistance with a similar task to the one I performed last night, I am willing. It should go without saying but I serve to protect you. I would be honored to help you out with your work and your clients. It would be an honor I am not sure I’m worthy of. That is very kind of you to say. You flatter me. Now let us sit, I suppose.. The storm is relaxing… Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__